Constellations
by WolfDemonz
Summary: Yes, she didn't belong to him anymore, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still remember.


**Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.  
I felt like writing something sad. But, hope you enjoy. c:**

* * *

Natsu sat in on his porch, staring out at the night sky and admiring the twinkling stars that decorated it. Such a peaceful, and quiet night. A night that would only be better, if _she _were still beside him.

_"Natsu, look! Isn't that Taurus?!" Lucy excitedly yelled, pointing at the group of stars, sitting next to him on the porch. He looked up at the sky, and shrugged, but not admitting that it was beautiful. She took out her old camera and shot a pic, her brown eyes shining, and he rolled his eyes and casually slung an arm over her shoulder._

_"Why are you so worked up over a constellation, Luce?" She looked down at her camera, smiling sadly._

_"They mean a lot to me."_

Stars and Zodiacs always meant a lot to his best friend, but whenever he asked, she would just reply with a simple answer, or just say that her mom really liked to tell stories about them. He never pried for more information beyond that.

_"I got another pic! Its Sagittarius this time, though!" Lucy exclaimed, snapping a picture._

_"All these stars are so beautiful...Aren't they Natsu?" He snapped out of his daze, and looked at Lucy, who glowed under the moonlight, her golden hair brighter than ever and he chuckled, looking away._

_"Very."_

It seemed like she was connected with these constellations, somehow.

_Another night, they were sitting on the roof of his house, like the happy, carefree teens they were, and she searched around the sky, and Lucy saw another constellation._

_"Woah! Its Leo!" She smiled, and snapped another photo, and Natsu smiled at her._

_"You're acting like you want to get all these pictures before you die." He joked, but Lucy's expression saddened, weakly laughing. _

_"Hah...Yeah, I kind of do."_

He never knew why he questioned her reaction. He should have, so it wouldn't have hit hard when the news came. He took out a photo that they took together, and ran his thumb over her smiling face, remembering that night too. There weren't any stars out that night, but they were still sitting next to each other.

_"Hey Natsu...Let's take a picture together. For memories, you know..."_ _She whispered, and he turned to her, confused, but reluctantly nodding. She placed the camera in front of them, and they smiled, as it flashed, and she looked at the camera, and showed it to him, before her body shook with violent coughs, and he quickly brought her inside quickly for a glass of water._

He asked if she was okay. She said that she was. He shrugged it off.

_He was waiting for her to pick up, another night, when she didn't show up at their usual meeting time. She picked up at the very last ring, and coughed before speaking._

_"Hello? Natsu...?" Her voice was hoarse, and he clutched the phone, concerned._

_"Luce? You alright?" He slid off of the roof and onto his windowsill, ready to get to her house if she needed him._

_"Yeah, just a little fever." She violently coughed again, and he sighed._

_"You sure?" He asked, sitting on his bed._

_"Look outside your window! Its Aries!" He looked outside and saw the small constellation, and heard the phone being put down and a distant snap, like a camera, and he scoffed._

She didn't come for a week, and it was nearing the end of summer. Something was definitely wrong.

_He dialed her number, and she picked up after a few seconds, as he stared out the window._

_"Luce...Cancer's out tonight..." He quietly said, after a few silent seconds. But somehow, that phrase set her off, and she seemed a bit panicked._

_"W-What about Cancer?" She nervously exclaimed into the phone, and he raised an eyebrow. _

_"The constellation..." He heard a sigh of relief and a camera snap, and she giggled._

_"Oh, of course you did."_

It was until a few weeks later, when she didn't show up, and he decided to ask her if she was _really _okay and demand information, playing the "I'm your best friend!" card.

_He walked over to her large house and knocked on the door, and a maid opened it, looking distraught._

_"Uh, I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilla?" The woman took out a hankerchief and dabbed at her eyes._

_"Lucy-sama is in the hospital, mister." His onyx eyes widened._

_What the hell was she doing in the hospital? _

_He was sprinting to the nearest hospital down the street, and threw open the doors, running up to the front desk._

_"Please. just let me see Lucy Heartfilla!"_

_"You're a bit young to be in a hospital and demanding to see a patient. Also, visiting hours are over, young man." _

_"I'm sixteen! Tell me what room Lucy Heartfilla is in!" He begged, as the woman sighed, and relented._

_"Level B, Room A6. I would've called security, but you better make this quick." She warned, as he thanked her and ran up the stairs at lightening speed, and ran past many people and came to a hall, and he scrunched his nose, at the sterile environment, but pushed the thought away and raced down the hall to Room A6, and once he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_There she was, on the hospital bed, her pale cheeks sunken in, and some patches of her golden hair missing, and she was hooked up to so many machines, and he felt his heart wrench at the sight. She looked so...Worn. _

_"L-Lucy...?" He walked a bit close to her, and beside her on the desk, was her cellphone and camera, and he stood beside her, as she tiled her head a bit to look at him, and she sadly smiled a bit, and he took a hand and shakily brushed the hair out of her face._

_"Luce...T-Tell me now...What is really going on...?" She coughed violently, trying to speak, and he rubbed her back, soothingly. Once she calmed down, she managed to get a few words out._

_"I didn't..want you to be sad, Natsu...But..I have cancer.." She hoarsely said, and his whole world shattered to pieces. Shocked, he laid his head on her lap, tears slowly trickling down his face and onto the hospital outfit she was clad in._

_"Tell me this is all a nightmare...Tell me I'm going to wake up...Tell me you're okay.." He quietly pleaded, staring into her eyes, and she was about to speak, but instead violently coughed into her elbow, spraying blood, and a woman with pink hair barged in._

"What_ the hell are you doing here?!" She pointed at Natsu, not giving him a chance to explain and calling security to take him out, and he silently let them drag him out, still in shock, and they shared one last glance, before the door shut him out._

Everything happened so fast. He took out the crumpled note out of his pocket, and he read over the contents for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I have cancer. Thanks for always being there for me, and hanging out when I took pictures of all those constellations. We were awesome best friends, but its time for you to move on. Its going to be hard, but forget about me. I want to die knowing you are happy. I hope you are, pinky. -Lucy H._

He read silently, and then folded the note and placed it back on his pocket, along with the picture of them, and sighed, looking down.

He lost her to the cruel place, called, reality, where everything wasn't all happy and bubbly. Yes, he lost her, and accepted that fact. But just because he did, didn't mean that he couldn't treasure their memories.

-end-

* * *

**Was that sad? Did you get feels? I actually like happy ****_and _****sad endings, just because they show that life isn't a Disney movie. Well, that's the end of that. Thanks for reading.**

**-WD**


End file.
